Darkoko/RolePlay Part Two
Part two of the roleplay. RolePlay Birth of Dameon Darkstorm:(Yawns awake) Shoko: (heavily pregnant) Terra: (four; playing outside) Darkstorm: Hey hon Bakuu: (pins his sister) She giggles. Teniahk: Mama whens sibling going to be born? Darkstorm: Be patient sweetie Mommy needs to relax Shoko giggles softly. Shoko: "Your father's right, Ten. These things take time." Teniahk : nods her head and goes to play with Bakuu and Terra) Shoko: ^-^ Dark rubs her belly Her water starts to break. Darkstorm: eyes widen) She starts to groan. he gets her to the medic tent She screams in pain. Within minutes the newest baby begins crying taking its first breaths into the then new world Darkstorm: Its a boy She nuzzles her son. he fusses a bit his fur wet Shoko: ^_^ (dries him off) the baby shivers She licks his head. The baby:(Yips) Shoko: ^.^ Darkstorm: smiles) Who's this handsome little tike? The Baby:(giggles) Shoko: "Hmmm..." Darkstorm: what do we name him? Shoko: "How about Dameon?" Darkstorm: Dameon-actu-sin, I like it. She smiles. Dameon:( squirming in his fathers arms) She giggles. Dameon: KIDS Teniahk and Bakuu run in Terra soon follows, afterwards. Darkstorm: this is your baby brother Dameon She yips, wagging her tail. teniahk nuzzles her baby brother Bakuu sniffs Terra :3 Dameon boops Bakuu's nose Terra: (giggling) Bakuu nuzzles his baby brother Terra nuzzles him, as well. Dameon boops his sisters nose She licks his face. Dameon: (giggles) Terra: =3 Darkstorm: smiles) Terra: ^_^ Darkstorm: Play nice you two Terra: "M'kay..." Dameon: noms her paw) She giggles. Dameon:(Licks) Terra: :3 (barks happily) Sibling Rivalry Terra: (studying hard) Dameon chasing a butterfly She closes her book; she hasn't had time to relax in months due to her long and continuous studying. he tugs on her wings Terra: "H-hey, cut that out!" he yips She yelps as he tugs harder. he plays with her wings She folds them. he whines She makes a pouty face. he whines louder She starts to lose her temper, snarling. he runs off hinging Terra: "Hrmph." Darkstorm smokes behind her Her ears perk up. Darkstorm: hmmmmmm She yawns, tired. Darkstorm: Explain why Dameon is crying Terra: "Dunno." Darkstorm: Terra. She growls. Darkstorm:(Eyes Flashes Yellow) Her irises turn from steel to red. Darkstorm: Terra-Actu-Sin, tell me the truth now Terra: (baring her fangs) "I am..." Bakuu:(Walks past) She snarled at him She lowers her ears. Darkstorm: Terra he is just a puppy Terra: "But... but so am I." Darkstorm: Ok i forgive you She smiles. Darkstorm: But I do not want you snarling at your brother Terra: "Fine." Darkstorm: Ok, its late honey off to bed She yawns and heads to her room. Dameon is curled up on her bed She get under her sheets. Dameon snuggles up to her She yawns, sleeping. (Next morning) Terra: (awakens) dameon hugs her She smiles. Darkstorm: Terra, Dameon breakfast She heads downstairs. Dameon:(On her head) She eats. he suckles off his mom She finishes her breakfast. Bakuu:(tickles her) She giggles. Bakuu: you're it little sis She chases him. he runs off laughing She tags him. He pounces her She is pinned. he smokes) (years later) Terra: (in her mid to late teens) Dameon: Big sis Terra: (sighs) "What?" Dameon: Play She rolls her eyes. Terra: "I don't have time for your childish games." (goes to train) Dameon:( fluttering his wings) She attacks a target. Dameon whines bored She sniffs the air, sensing something off. Dameon walks in) She wanders off, intrigued. Dameon whines) She tracks down Everburn's scent nearby. Everburn:(Smirks) Terra: "Hmmm..." (about to turn back) he attacks Terra: (screams) Dameon hears and runs back home to get their parents She struggles. Vengeance Quest Darkstorm: Terra (rubbing his daughters cheek) She sniffles. Dameon nuzzles his sister Terra: "..." Dameon:(licks her cheek) Terra: "..." Darkstorm:( Roaring breaking expensive furniture) Shoko: (attempting to srop him) Darkstorm: I WILL TEAR THE MULTIVERSE AND KILL HIM She lowers her ears. Darkstorm:(roars) Terr: (crying) "Daddy, listen to what mother has to say... please, she has a valid point." Darkstorm: ok then Terra: (heads into her room, sobbing in a corner) Darkstorm:(I am listening intently Shoko nuzzles him gently. Darkstorm:(hugs her) Shoko: ^_^